The letter
by morganfreeman-secret agent
Summary: This is my take on Zoe's return and how dan and the others get her back This is better than it sounds please read


**A/n I have been recently reading some one shots on Zoe's return and how dan reacts so I decided to write on of my own hope you enjoy.**

Dan's POV

Dear Zoe,

I know that you will probably never get this especially as I'm not gonna send this but it does make me feel better writing all of these. Ever since you joined M.I 9 I have had these feelings for you and liked you way way more than Tom and Neesh but I had to much pride to tell you so now, when you have gone I've decided to tell you. Zoe London I am in love with you! Come home please.

I love you,

Dan xxxxxxxxx

Ahhh why did I have to be so stupid, why couldn't I of told her when she was here maybe she wouldn't of gone. I have to much pride that's my problem and also I'm finally admitting that I was scared to tell her that I love her. Anyway,that was my fifth letter to Zoe knowing full well that she would never get these, but it does make me feel better that I'm finally admitting it to something rather than someone. It doesn't help that Keri has joined M.I 9, always reminding me that Zoe ain't here, also having Tom telling me every minute that I should go out with Keri coz she is one of Zoe's clones is driving me nuts!

I looked over to where Keri,Neesh and Tom were standing then I looked back to my letters and stuffed it into my jacket with all the other ones and walked off to the lift.

Keri's POV

I was laughing and joking with Tom and Aneshia when I saw Dan slope of to Gods knows where so I decided to do some snooping. I walked over to where Dan had left his jacket and looked through it and found a bunch of letters to a girl named Zoe.

"Guys," they turned round to look at me," Who's this Zoe girl Dan's been writing all these letters to?" I asked them, to my surprise they just sighed an looked sad.

"Zoe is one of your clones or sisters whatever and Dan is in love with her and vice versa but she went of to look for her other sisters leaving Dan here by himself," Tom said. My face went to a surprised O face but they hadn't finished yet.

"That's not quite right Tom, anyway when we first met Zoe she was Skul's secret weapon so Dan didn't trust her but we did. When we were up against the Grand Master some Korps agents shot a laser at Frank but Zoe dived infront of the way and saved him so Dan started to trust her. Long story short their love developed over the year and when Zoe got captured by Steinburg Dan went mental snapping at everyone till we got her back. But now she's gone and left Dan heartbroken." Aneshia explained, wow I am shocked this is not what I expected at all.

"Guys do you wanna know how we can get Zoe back to Dan?" I asked them, holding up the letters.

" Yeah that's great Keri but we don't know where Zoe is do we?" Aneshia said, wow way to ruin a good mood.

" I do, I'm the only one Zoe is talking to and whenever I bring up Dan she says she has to go so she's as heartbroken as Dan is!" Tom exclaimed. This guy is awesome I swear.

"Tom you are amazing I love you!" Aneshia said really loudly.

" Er what did you just say Neesh?" Tom asked whilst blushing, I am silently dying inside with laughter. **(I don't ship Tom and Aneshia but I couldn't resist putting this in here)** They're both blushing like mad it's hilarious.

"What! Oh nothing Tupper shut up!" She shouted embarrassed.

" Anyway guys how are we gonna get Zoe and Dan together?" I asked breaking them up fighting.

"Right okay this is what we do!" Tom said half whispering half shouting.

1 Month later

Dan's POV

Its been over a month since I wrote my first letter to Zoe and now I have written over a hundred stuffing them into my draw at home. I have decided to accept that Zoe doesn't like me and that she's never coming home but I can't stop myself writing them or loving her.

Today has been really annoying, Tom,Neesh and Keri have been following me round all day like they know that something is gonna happen, it's frustrating especially when I wanna be on my own with my thoughts. I finally gave up by lunch time and asked them why they were following me.

"Oh no reason something's just gonna happen today!" Keri said excitedly.

"Keri!" Tom and Aneshia both shouted.

"Woops!" Was all Keri said before they rushed her off to somewhere.

It was later on in the day when I found out what the secret was. Frank come up to me and said I had to go down to base straight away, someone was there for me. He had a grin on his face and he only had that type of grin when he was with Stella so it must of been exciting. When I got down to base in my spy clothes no one was there so I huffed and sat down with general Flopsy. As I was stroking Flopsy something fell down in front of me, it looked like a letter and it was addressed to me so I opened it.

Dear Dan

I know that you are probably really angry with me for leaving you four months ago but I had my reasons. Anyway I read your letter that you wrote but weren't meant to send me and I have something to say to you. I love you Daniel Morgan. I will come back one day but right now I need to sort a few things out first.

I love you too, see you soon.

Zoe xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Dan," Someone said behind me and I recognised that voice.

"Zoe," I whispered. A tear fell down my left check as I stared at her. My Zoe.

" Dan I'm really sorry I left you here I've been an idiot," She said staring into my eyes.

" You hurt me, a lot Zo and you left me without a goodbye," I said quietly, looking at the floor.

" I know I did and I feel really bad, I shouldn't have left you without telling you how I feel about you, I just thought if I left ,you would get over me and move on." Zoe said. My heart stopped, she really was an idiot.

" I could never move on from you, even though Tom kept on saying I should go out with Keri but I always refused because it's always been you Zoe, always has been always will be," I said now looking at her eyes, we couldn't take it any more and we ran towards each other and grasped each other as if the world depended on it. It felt so good to be back in her arms, I'd missed her so much over these past few months, it had been a heart ache.

" I love you Zoe and I never ever wanna let you go again," I told her.

"I love you too Dan and I'm never leaving you again!" She mumbled into my shirt. When we pulled apart from each other I leaned down as she leaned up and our lips met in the middle and I could feel every single cell in my body on fire. Minutes, hours, days we spent kissing but I didn't care,when we broke apart I could see Frank, Tom, Keri and Aneshia looking at us clapping and cheering. I blushed and so did Zoe but I still didn't care,I had Zoe,she had me, we had each other and that's all that mattered.

**A/n And that's that one shot done for now I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it but I won't know unless you review. **

**Thank you everybody! **

**Morgan**


End file.
